


La sala

by azucarita (e44)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Moonlight's royal court, gingerbrave is big gay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e44/pseuds/azucarita
Summary: Ginger apoyó su barbilla sobre su mano, y reprimió un suspiro. No sabía si era de cansancio o de encanto, pero no tenía tiempo para cuestionarlo, porque los ojos verde de Hero chocaron con los suyos por un segundo.Y así como lo miró, volvió a su libro.





	La sala

Y la reunión pactada para las 3PM no parecía que iba a empezar pronto, si la sala vaciá era alguna indicación. Ginger se encontró solo al entrar, la gran mesa que era utilizada para discutir sobre las medidas del reino de Moonlight. Él suspiró y sus hombros cayeron levemente. Si ya estaban llegando tarde, se imaginaba que Moonlight se tomaría aun mas tiempo.

 

Entonces decidió sentarse, una silla muy cerca de la punta donde la reina se supone debía estar presente, y observó alrededor sin ganas. No pasó ni un minuto hasta que alguien más apareció por la puerta.

 

"Hm, aún no hay nadie-?" Dijo esa voz suavemente, como si estuviera hablando para si mismo, antes de posar su mirada -detrás de lentes de marco grueso- sobre Ginger. "...Buenas tardes." Parecía sorprendido.

 

"Hey." Gingerbrave agitó su mano, con ningún plan de ser formal.

 

Hero Cookie, moviéndose dentro del cuarto, parecía aún más sorprendido. ¿O tal vez se sentía expuesto?

 

Ginger no podía pensar por qué razón Hero tendría que sentirse alerta cerca de él, sino en cualquier caso— Gingerbrave debía sentirse avergonzado, sabiendo que Hero lo había rescatado varias veces del peligro antes de que se conocieran formalmente, y que Ginger prácticamente se había enamorado de su traje de superhéroe...

 

Pero Hero se sentó lejos, tal vez demasiado lejos para no ser sospechoso, del otro lado de la Gran mesa caoba. Ginger se tuvo que recordar que, como siempre pasaba desde hace meses, Hero Cookie usualmente adoptaba esos lugares lejos del centro de atención. Todo lo opuesto a lo que Ginger era.

 

Y también era curioso, porque este muchacho de lentes, cabello perfectamente ordenado y camisa a cuadros era absolutamente lo opuesto al héroe que todos conocían en el campo de batalla. Para colmo, era callado y reservado.

 

No le sorprendió que sacará un libro de su mochila y empezará a leer, en ese mismo lugar, como una completa indicación de que 'no, no estoy interesado en charlar'. Gran error, pues de esta forma él no se daba cuenta que Gingerbrave -con absolutamente nada más que hacer- se quedó mirándole, sin darse cuenta.

 

Era todavía extraño, Ginger no tenía idea como ese superhéroe que él siempre había adorado y admirado y este joven adulto con las narices sobre un libro, que esquivaba la mirada de conocidos- eran la misma persona. Pero eso no significaba que a Gingerbrave de disgustaba, es más, si él tenia que admitir que era hasta adorable conocer otras facetas del muchacho de cabellos blancos, Ginger sabía que Moonlight y Bright tendrían un hermoso día de charla si se llegaban a enterar.

 

Pero Ginger era un adulto (aunque a penas no lo pareciera) y eso de tener un _crush_ en otros compañeros de la guardia Real era tonto, sin mencionar imposible. Pero sus ojos azules no eran tan malos como pensó que serían a la distancia, pudiendo observar a Hero en perfecto detalle, y les agradeció por seguir siendo tan fieles después de muchos años.

 

No que los lentes fueran malos, incluso si tenía que dar un ejemplo de gente que los portaba _excelentement_ e , tenía un espécimen en el mismo cuarto. Iban a pasar años antes de que lo pudiera admitir en voz alta, así que se conformó con solo arroparlo en una esquina de su mente, archivado junto todos esos recuerdos de _flipar_ sobre tal superhéroe.

 

El reloj en su muñeca indicó que habían pasado diez minutos más desde el tiempo acordado de la reunión, y si el silencio de la sala y el exterior eran testigos, parecía que iba a pasar aun mas tiempo. ¿Qué podría retrasar tanto a Moonlight, o en su efecto, a los demás para que llegaran tan tarde?

 

Sin embargo, a este punto ya ni le molestaba ni le enojaba, pues tenia una distracción que no había sido planeada. Hero había tomado un lápiz en algún momento, y empezó a escribir algo sobre lo que Gingerbrave creyó era un libro, pero ahora ya no se sentía tan seguro sobre eso. El sonido del lápiz rozando el papel era leve, pero se escuchaba.

 

Ginger apoyó su barbilla sobre su mano, y reprimió un suspiro. No sabía si era de cansancio o de encanto, pero no tenía tiempo para cuestionarlo, porque los ojos verde de Hero chocaron con los suyos por un segundo. Y así como lo miró, volvió a su libro.

 

Recién en ese momento, Gingerbrave recordó que no había dejado de mirarlo, por al menos diez minutos, sin ninguna explicación. ¿Hero se había dado cuenta? Oh no, eso era... vergonzoso.

 

Si no fuera por lo tiernos que esos ojos verdes se veían.

 

Y sucedió otra vez, una , dos y hasta tres veces- y en todas esas, Gingerbrave intentaba conjurar el gesto más neutral que podía y tomaba todo su valor no apartar sus celestes de esos ojos que lo miraban impasible.

 

Finalmente en lo que pareció una eternidad, la voz de Hero hizo eco en la sala. “ _¿...Hay algo en mi cara?_ ”

 

El otro, sorprendido, giró su cabeza un poco. _“No.”_ murmuró, pero sabía que se escucharía perfectamente claro del otro lado.

 

Entonces Hero se vio perplejo, y a Gingerbrave le tomó mas que toda su voluntad para no sonreír a lo perdido que se veía. Era súper _tierno._

 

“Entonces ¿Por que me estuviste mirando todo este tiempo?” Él mas joven de los dos finalmente conjuró, y Gingerbrave sintió sus mejillas entibiarse. _Entonces si se dio cuenta._

 

“Tal vez quería conversar,” mintió ágil, y formó una leve sonrisa. “pero no encontraba como.”

 

Fue el turno de Hero de sonrojarse ahora, su piel de color chocolate oscureciéndose levemente. Tal vez valía la pena molestarlo, si iba a provocar esos gestos todo el tiempo, pensó Gingerbrave-

 

“Hace años que nos conocemos.” Comentó antes de volver a mirar su libro, el lápiz sin mover en su mano izquierda. Gingerbrave entrecerró sus ojos- _querrás decir, tú me conoces de hace años. Porque hasta donde supe, nunca nadie se molestó en revelarme tu identidad de superhéroe hasta que lo vi por mis propios ojos._

 

“Y?” Eligió decir en lugar de lo que pasó por su cabeza.

 

Hero pareció satisfecho, como si él hubiera caído en su trampa. “Y que no me gusta charlar.”

 

Esta vez, Ginger no reprimió su risa. “Pft---” Su voz llenó la sala de reunión, y las cejas de Hero se fruncieron, un sonrojo se extendió en su rostro.

 

Pero todo eso era verdad, sin ir muy lejos. Ginger sabía que era así, y aun así se entretuvo con sus respuestas, porque después de todo si estaban charlando de una forma u otra.

 

“¿Y que escribes?” Indagó cuando su risa se agotó.

 

Hero se encogió de hombros, aún rehusándose a mirarlo a los ojos otra vez. _Una pena._ “Algo sobre mi estudio, antes de que lo olvide después de la reunión.”

 

Ginger estaba sorprendido ante la respuesta, pero solo mantuvo su sonrisa. “No parece que la reunión va a ser pronto, uh?”

 

“Todos _siempre_ llegan tarde.” comentó tan honestamente, que le era difícil a Gingerbrave decirle que no siempre era cierto.

 

“Bueno… tal vez. Pero no me molesta esperar.” Y como Hero elevó su mirada, y esos ojos verdes convocaron su atención de nuevo, se sintió _valiente_ de expresarse. “No con tu compañía.”

 

El gesto avergonzado de Hero era más que una recompensa por haber dicho algo tan cursi. Él volvió a anotar algo furiosamente, probablemente solo gastando tiempo. Sin embargo, no había nada de una atmósfera incomoda en el aire.

 

A este punto, Ginger no parecía ser capaz de detenerse. “Y no me importaría tu compañía fuera de las reuniones tampoco.”

 

Sorprendentemente, el gesto confundido y avergonzado de Hero fue rápidamente reemplazado por una leve sonrisa, la primera que vio en ese día. “...Estoy libre los sábados a las 4PM. En la puerta del consejo.”

 

Gingerbrave sintió sus manos empezando a sudar, y algo cálido en su pecho. “Uh uh, anotado.” dijo elocuentemente, y sonrió aún más. “Tal vez podríamos continuar esta charla en ese momento.”

 

Hero asintió, mirando a su libro. “Tal vez.”

 

Ginger lo miró fijamente por un minuto, y con la creciente ansia de levantarse de su asiento y solo plantar un beso en el estúpido rostro del superhéroe.

 

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y una imponente Moonlight apareció, con el resto de la corte real detrás de ella. “Lo siento por la tardanza. Asuntos.” Ella sacudió su mano hacía el resto, como indicándoles que se acomodaran.

 

Detrás de ella, Bright entró caminando aceleradamente, pero lanzó una mirada sorprendida a Hero y a Ginger. Luego sonrió a Gingerbrave, y tomó asiento a su lado. “ _¿De que estaban hablando?_ ” Murmuró a su lado con voz súper dulce, y Ginger no pudo evitar volver a lanzar una mirada en dirección a Hero. Su rostro aún estaba rojo, y se preguntó si él era un espejo del de cabello blanco.

 

“Solo charlando.” Comentó con la mayor neutralidad posible, pero la risita de Bright tocó sus nervios, como si supiera absolutamente todo su intercambio.

 

Oh, ella definitivamente tendría un día genial si se llegara a enterar que Hero y él prácticamente arreglaron una cita antes de la reunión.


End file.
